seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: Begin the dream arc part 2
Beta and his crew were at another island. It must have been nearly a week since the humilating defeat. They were chased off the entire island. At the very least, they still have their money. But now, they knew their lives were over. When word gets wind they were defeated by a kid, the reputation of the Reck pirates, or Beta pirates now, would be over. Beta was in his office, on the ship, drunk, and pissed. Beta felt the worst, with his defeat, and was angred over what happened. He wanted to kill the kid who defeated them. Their was only three problems. 1. They don't know where he is. 2. They don't know who he is. 3. They can't even defeat them. The sad fact is, that the kid is a lot stronger then all of them combined. So, they were to find someone who could defeat them. That's when the former remains of the 'alpha squad' gave information. The Alpha squad was getting supplies at the town at some island, when they decided to bully the shop keeper. They wanted some new swords, and they pissed off some women there. She defeated all 4 of them in 5 seconds. When they ran back to the ship, they told the captain about her. So Captain Beta himself went to the shop, carrying a huge bag of money. When he found the women, she was young looking, as old as the person who defeated them. She had two ponytails, had silver hair, and wore red. She was bored, until she saw the money. Captain Beta tok her back to the ship to talk about the boy. When the two were alone, she and Beta talked about the boy. "So... Captain Beta... how tough is this guy?" "He defeated me." "... how strong is he?" Captai Beta wanted to attack her, but he was calm. If she was as tough as he thought she was, he would lose in a second. Not much people can take out his Alpha squad, only him, Reck, and the kid. He decided to do this again. "I have 70 million , and I will give you all of it if you kill him. Now, I have one of my men who drew up a picture of him." He handed the girl the picture, and she started to laugh. "You got beat up... by a stick figure." "IT'S NOT VERY GOOD!" "Can you give me something better?" "YES!" Captain Beta grabbed the paper, and drew up an exact picture of the kid. She looked at it, and smiled. "Well, do you have some idea of where he is?" "We went after him, but no. We knew the exact direction when he left, but he could have moved another direction..." One of the pirates broke barged into the room and started to scream. "CAPTAIN! WE FOUND HIM!" "WE DID!?" Captain Beta was completly suprised. He wanted to be sure. "WHERE!?" "In a resturant, gorging himself!" Captain Beta just laughed, and looked at the women. "Now lets go... umm, what is your name?" "Fey." "Well Fey, lets kill him!" - Tack was eating nearly everything, but he did know that he had no money. But he knew that this chef was a nice women who would let him go free. "Now, are you sure you can pay?" "No." "WHAT!?" Tack almost felt bad. He was eating this persons food. Maybe telling her it was delicous would help. He heard something strange, when the door was kicked in. He turned around, and looked at who did it. He saw that guy he beat up once, who now he felt bad beating up for no reason, and he saw a young girl. Looking at her, he saw that she was holding two huge swords. He decided to say sorry to the guy he beat up. "Umm, sorry MR. I didn't mean to beat you up." "DIDN'T MEAN TOO!?" "Well... the reason is..." "FEA! KILL HIM!" "Okay." She lifted her swords out of her holster, and he saw they looked really weird. But it only got weirder when she attacked him. She was really fast, he barley dodged her attack. When he jumped to the side, she sliced his table in half. When he jumped to one part of the wall, she ran at him and screamed "CUTTER BLADE!" He jumped to the side again, and she sliced apart the wall to multiple pieces. He was suprised, that wall was huge and was concrete. She just smirked, and looked at him. "You're going to be a good fight." He turned around, to see that one guy he beat up. "I underestimated you. Now, I am fully prepared." Tack knew she was tough. "HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" She might be a very powerful opponent. "WHAT THE HELL! I'M HERE!" This can be a really cool fight. "WHAT?!" Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Begin the dream arc